The use of therapeutic pools or spas is well known. Typically such pools allow the user to relax in the pool in a seated or reclined condition with the major portion of his body immersed. Jets of water may be provided to create a general massaging action. Conventionally, spas have been constructed using the same construction techniques as conventional below-grade swimming pools. The walls of the pools can be constructed to provide seating areas in the form of benches or other suitable supporting surfaces on which persons using the pool can sit or recline. Tubs of course have been used to provide the same effects for individual users. Neither approach is suitable for providing a low cost portable spa which can accommodate a number of people when in used and yet can be readily dismantled and packed away in a small space when not in use.